Summer
by SavedbyChocolatesandTwilight
Summary: It was just a fling, a mistake is what we had called it. He is up against my father, trying to take his position. It is my job to stop that from happening. That is why we were never supposed to fall in love. We both knew how it was supposed to end. The problem is, things rarely ever go how they are supposed to.
Hi Guys! I recieved sad news last week about my friend Roxanne Levitt, who was also co-author of this story as well as Unrequited. Roxie was hit by a car and later died a month ago. I have been battling with the idea to finish this story as well as Unrequited because they were stories dear to Roxie's heart. They were both her plot bunnies, and we worked hard on both stories.

This story was in the Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey cheater contest and Roxie and I did very well. 2nd Place in the Public Votes, Validators Pick (purpleC305) I am honored. I am such a big fan of her stories, 3rd in Judges Pick, and also the So Wrong, It's Right Category. Roxie would be overjoyed with the results and I am so thankful to everyone that voted. Thank you

Thanks to Ana, Debbie, Bee all of the Judges, Betas, Validators, Authors, just everyone involved for doing such a job well done. The contest was great and every story was amazing. Please support the authors of the contest you won't regret it. PM me for links. Quite a few of them have already posted their stories.

I would also like to thank Donna, our lovely beta. She was with us every step of the way with suggestions. She goes above and beyond everytime we seek her help. I would also like to thank NancyStew who didn't hesitate to be our second pair of eyes on this project, she was great. We were so lucky to have two great betas help us out with this story.

 **Story Summary: It was just a fling, a mistake is what we had called it. He is against my father, trying to take his position. It is my job to stop that from happening. That is why we were never supposed to fall in love. We both knew how it was supposed to end. The problem is, things rarely ever go how they are supposed to.**

 _Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended._

*O*o*O*

 *** _Hilton at 7 today*_**

 _ ***I'll be there. Anything else?***_

And even though I know he won't reply, I still wait like the miserable and wretched little piece of shit that I am, staring down at the screen of the phone he'd given me, almost willing it to light up with the arrival of a new text.

It has always been this way- him giving me the bare minimum information about the time and place of our meetings from a cheap, pre-paid phone which could never be traced back to him and me jumping at the opportunity and making myself available to him, no matter what I had to cut short, cancel or re-schedule, just to meet the bastard.

Sighing, I put the phone back into my black Dior bag and continue doing my work. Even though my mind is processing all the data and important facts that are in front of me, quickly assessing them and calculating various possibilities, my heart is thundering within my ribcage, waiting impatiently for our meeting again.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Dad, I do not understand why you are even inviting that schmuck over to our house for dinner," I said, exasperatedly at my old man._

 _"Bells, you already know why. It's all about the politics and keeping up appearances," my father, Charles Swan replied._

 _I snorted in reply and waved my hand dismissively. Being the daughter of the most influential personality in the United States and one of the most powerful men in the world was not the easiest task._

 _But at least it was easier for me because by being the crisis manager for my father, I was able to be productive in some way and not sit at home, under lock and key like my ten-year-old, not-such-a-baby sister Alice was. Though judging by her attitude and temper tantrums now, I'd say she would become a rebel soon enough and let loose hell whenever something didn't go according to her own wishes._

 _"You've gotta get ready by six. Don't be late or you know Renée would have your head for dinner," he said, whilst typing away in his laptop._

 _Grabbing this as my cue to leave, I replied, with a little hint of snark creeping into my voice, "Yes, yes, we wouldn't want the President of the United States of America and the First Lady to be kept waiting, now would we?"_

 _Charlie looked up and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything._

 _*O*o*O*_

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"Angela, please could you tell my Dad that I'm going to my apartment today and won't be coming for dinner tonight?" I ask, guilt lacing in mind and spreading its wispy fingers down to my heart.

We always tried to have family dinner twice a week every weekend.

I could have dinner with them tomorrow, I tried to rationalize with myself but even I knew that was a lie as well. Whenever I spent the weekend with him, we never could part before Monday morning crept into our room, the morning sunshine bringing along the harsh reality and breaking the bubble that we'd been able to create for ourselves.

Angela Weber, my Dad's secretary, flashed a friendly smile at me and said, "Of course, I will."

"Thanks, Ange," I say moving away from the desk, eager to get out of here as soon as possible but without looking too desperate.

"Anytime, Isabella."

I head out from her office and leave the White House, walking as fast as my short legs and four-inch heels could carry me.

Waiting outside, I see Randall, my driver waiting for me dutifully.

"Good Evening, Miss Swan."

"Good Evening, Randall. Please take me to Hilton," I say, whilst stepping into the black, bullet-proof car. Having the security not tail me for such occasions was a pain in the ass but I managed to get them off my back somehow.

"Of course, Miss Swan."

I slid on my sunglasses and stare out of the tinted windows, looking at the tall buildings and skyscrapers as they flashed by. My heart was beating hard, like I'd just run a mile and butterflies-no, carnivorous bats filled my stomach. However, a sadness so deep and immovable settled across my chest that I felt tears pricking my eyes.

I tried to blink them away but one traitorous drop spilled on my cheek. I hastily brushed it away and sniffled back a sob.

Here I was- chasing through the streets of Washington DC in order to meet a man who set my soul on fire, with whom I shared such a deep connection that even I couldn't understand it at times but who would never be mine to have.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Alice, quit stuffing your face like that," I hissed at my sister, who seemingly tried to eat her way to China._

 _"But why?" she complained in that whiny voice that I hated._

 _"Because it isn't appropriate. Now go along and wash up properly before I tell Mom what you were doing last night," I say, alluding to the fact that she had sneaked out last night to meet up with Jasper Whitlock, her best friend, in the tree house at the back of our property._

 _Her round, blue eyes widened and she shrieked out, "You will do no such thing!"_

 _"Wanna bet?"_

 _"Ugh, I hate you!" she said before stomping off to the restroom._

 _"Brat," I mutter under my breath._

 _I smooth a hand down my dress and check out myself in the mirror. My hair was up in a sophisticated French twist and my sleeveless, blood red dress wasn't wrinkled anywhere._

 _After having appraised myself, I move out of Alice's room and make my way to the main room, where I and Dad would welcome the guests, Mr. Edward Cullen and his wife, Rosalie Hale-Cullen._

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"Ma'am?"

Randall's gentle voice broke me out of my depressed reverie and I looked up at him, "Yes?"

"We're at the Hilton."

"Oh, okay," I hurriedly search for my flaming red wig under the seat and quickly put it on, clipping it to place with a few bobby pins. I exchange my usual sunglasses for a pair of oversized ones, which covered half of my face and slather on a shade of dark red lipstick, a color which I don't usually wear.

Randall waits patiently for me to complete, he has gotten used to it by now. I suppose he suspects something is up but doesn't mention anything. I check myself in the mirror of my compact and nod my approval at my transformation.

I was completely unrecognizable from Isabella Marie Swan, having seamlessly stepped into the guise of Victoria Hunter.

"Thank you, Randall. I'll be expecting you here on Monday morning at the usual time," I say, before stepping out of the car.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be there on time," he replied before peeling out from the back alley where he had dropped me. I straightened up my shoulders and started walking towards the hotel.

I hope he isn't late, I think to myself, checking the Rolex watch which I had gifted to myself with my first real earnings. The dial read 6:30 and I knew that I was on time, as usual.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"This way, Senator Cullen. President Swan has been awaiting your arrival."_

 _I stood up from my position on the couch, where I'd been sitting and talking with Dad. Charlie went ahead to the door and I trailed behind him, just as Senator Cullen was being ushered in by Jenks, our butler._

 _"Thank you for your services, Jenks," Charlie waved his hand dismissively._

 _I flashed a small smile at Jenks and he winked in turn, before he left the room. Jenks had been with us for a very long time, so much so that he was practically considered family now. It was in situations like these, when we were in the presence of someone unknown, that Charlie didn't show his camaraderie with him._

 _"Welcome to my humble abode, Senator Cullen."_

 _"Ah, President Swan, you don't need to be so formal with me. Please call me Edward," he said, extending his hand towards Charlie._

 _"Likewise, Edward, call me Charlie."_

 _I roll my eyes internally. Charlie hated the fact that he had to compete with a 'kid' almost fifteen years younger than him. He believed that Senator Cullen was- and I quote- a 'useless kid who wouldn't be able to get anything done' and who 'is not equipped to run the country properly'._

 _Politics was all about appearances, I reminded myself._

 _I look at Senator Cullen, curious to see if the tabloids had been truthful in their allegations that my father's opponent, in the next Presidential elections, was 'drop-dead gorgeous' and had a 'smile that melted hearts'._

 _Boy, were they so right._

 _With messy just-fucked hair, penetrating green eyes and a sharp jawline, he looked more like a male underwear model than the Senator of the United States._

 _His mesmerizing green eyes flashed behind my father's shoulders to meet mine and I got a look at his infamous smile._

 _Noticing the direction of his gaze, Charlie turned back and looked at me, "This is my crisis manager and daughter, Isabella Swan." He came over to me with a broad smile on his face. "Don't let her size fool you Edward. She's a spitfire. Best lawyer in the country." His broad smile widened, and his chest puffed with pride._

 _"Good evening, Miss Swan," he said, extending a hand towards me, his green eyes looking a little bit darker than before._

 _I gripped his hand, cool and firm, and replied, "Good evening to you too, Senator Cullen."_

 _"Please call me Edward."_

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

I open the door and I immediately know he's here already. I could smell a faint trace of his cologne in the air.

I hurry inside and close the door behind me, desperation powering my movements. I walk forward and drop the key card on the coffee table, where I notice Edward has discarded his dirty blond wig, along with his sunglasses. I hastily pull off my own wig and shades, depositing them neatly beside his.

I take a breath and count to ten, in order to calm my thundering heart before I make my way to the bedroom.

I quietly open the door and see him standing in front of the window, overlooking the city. His reflection in the mirror tells me he's looking out into the city pensively.

I close the door behind me and walk towards him, the clicking of my heels silent due to the presence of the carpet muting the sounds.

Just as I stand behind him, he raises his eyes and flashes a crooked smile which I knew was reserved only for me.

I wrap my arms around him from the back and lay my face on his strong shoulder blades.

He sighs and covers my arms with his and says, "What are we gonna do?"

I honestly had no answer, so I said, "I don't know."

He turns around and takes me in his arms, his head resting on top of mine, hugging me tightly to himself, like he wanted to merge me within himself. I hug him back as tightly as my feeble body would allow. I could feel his heart beating against my cheek just as fast, if not more, as mine was.

I could feel his jaw move as he spoke into my hair, "You know, falling in love with you was never my intention. It just… happened."

"I know. I never meant to fall for you either."

"I don't know what to do, Summer. I don't know. Help me," he said, despair lacing his words.

I felt tears prick my eyes yet again, "I don't know what I could do to help you. How can I help you when I'm completely lost myself?"

Pulling back, he takes a hold of my hands and tugs me towards the large, king-sized bed in the middle of the room, "Come, we need to talk."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _All through the dinner, I caught him stealing glances at me whenever Charlie was not looking. He engaged him and Renée, my Mom, in small talk and even tried to include me but after a few words, I bowed out of the conversation._

 _Frankly, I was eating up the attention that he was giving me like a greedy bitch but I felt guilty for entertaining such lustful thoughts for a married man. Why wasn't Mrs. Cullen here, anyway?_

 _As if reading my mind, Dad asked the million dollar question, whilst taking a sip of his wine, "So, Edward, where's Rosalie?"_

 _Rosalie Hale-Cullen was Edward's wife of three years. She had been the daughter of the previous Senator, Mr. Anthony Marcus Hale, who had also been funding Edward's campaign._

 _I don't know if anyone notices it other than me but there's a subtle change in Edward's demeanor immediately. His eyes tighten while he speaks, "Rosalie got held up at a last minute appointment with some fundraiser."_

 _He peeks at me, before glancing down at his plate, his eyebrows furrowed._

 _Ever the optimist, my Mom says, "Oh well, maybe we'll get to meet her the next time you all come over for dinner."_

 _Edward nods but doesn't say anything. Conversation resumes once more but I never once catch Edward looking at me again. I didn't know whether I was happy or sad about that._

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

Edward pulled me onto his lap, my back to his chest as he squeezed me close he rested his head on my back and groans.

"Summer..." He says in a strained voice that clutched my heart in a vice grip. This decision is weighing heavily on us, and there are so many unspoken words hanging between us. Neither of us wants to be the one to say what needs to be said. We know exactly what we have to do, but we chose to ignore the obvious.

Edward is ahead in the polls, his chances of winning are looking great, and I'm proud of him. I'd be happy with his winning even if it means my dad has to lose.

I know deep down in my gut that Edward will be a great leader, and I am looking forward to helping him get there. That is why it was never in my plans for this to leak. This election is all about appearances, and we both know it. Once the world finds out that Edward is a cheater...well, let's just say, his chances of being President would dwindle to nothing.

"James says-" He continues, only to be abruptly cut off by me.

"James doesn't matter, Edward." I snap. "Rosalie's father hired him to help you, but baby understand me when I say this..." I turn a bit in his arms to face him, his arm tightly around my back still gripping onto me for dear life. I grip his chin in my hand, forcing him to look into my eyes. "he does not have your best interest at heart. He doesn't care if he hurts you, me, or Rosalie. He has a job to do, and I admire his tenacity. He has helped you to get to this point, and I understand why you would go along with anything he says. But Edward if the chance ever were to present itself, he would throw you under the bus. Therefore it is time that you and I put our heads together and come up with a plan that works for us. One that you and I are both comfortable with."

Edward's head drops at my words. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I'm a strong woman, Edward."

At my words his head snaps up and he nods fervently, belief etched in his thick, deeply set eyebrows. He's frustrated, and it shows.

"I know you are. That's one thing that I love about you." He squeezes me close, and nuzzles his nose in my neck. "You are so strong baby. And I don't want to be the thing that breaks you. I will not be able to live with myself if I-" His voice cracks, and he attempts to hide it but it's futile. Tears prick my eyes again, but this time one tear falls, because I know...I just know that I won't come out of this unscathed. One or both of us will be hurt by whichever decision we make today.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _After dinner everyone retired to the sitting room for tea, and usually that is my time to leave my parents to their smooching but with Edward here I was finding it hard to leave._

 _"So..." Charlie clasps his hands together with a challenge in his deep brown eyes, a sly smile tilting the corner of his mouth only slightly visible beneath his mustache._

 _I know exactly what follows this look and I am not looking forward to it. Battle of the wits is my dad's game, and honestly it's times like these that either make me exceptionally proud of him, or ridiculously embarrassed. When he's losing he becomes a bit like Vizzini from the princess bride._

 _"Edward, you are seemingly not well liked by your Senate colleagues." My dad laughs a bit at what he thinks is a joke, while mom and I side eye him trying to figure out exactly where he is going with this._

 _I hope it's a good place Charlie._

 _Edward has been nothing but polite since he walked through the door, and yet it seems my dad is now on to showing Edward just what he really thinks of him. He thinks Edward young, and inexperienced, and he is not fond of the Republican Party._

 _I glance at Edward to see a slight tilt in the corner of his mouth as he cooly leans back in his seat, and tips his fingers together in his lap._

 _"This is true." Edward replies, extenuating each word, and then let's his words hang in the air._

 _"There's nothing wrong with that." Renee pipes in, taking a sip of her tea._

 _Charlie laughs again, but in a boasting way that is off-putting. "Yes there is sweetheart. There's plenty wrong with that."_

 _"In my opinion it is a very good thing Charles. I am standing up to the Washington establishment not playing best friends with people who aren't effectively doing their fair share to lead us back into a place of financial stability."_

 _"You are also not playing by the rules." Charlie steps in, annoyance visibly etched on his face._

 _Edward struck a nerve when speaking on the United States financial crisis. Dad has been diligently working to balance the budget, and it's nit fair for Edward to throw that in Charlie's face. However it is also not fair that Charlie is openly baiting Edward, and feeling him out. Edward may be young but I have noted how sharp he is._

 _Edward scratches his jaw line, and his eyes slowly veer off in my direction as he speaks in a tone tinged with double meaning._

 _"Some rules are meant to be broken."_

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

Looking down at his face, I can instantly tell that he is beating himself up internally for something that hasn't even happened.

"Hey, hey, Edward, baby. Look at me!" I cup his face in my hands, tears slowly rolling down my face at the thought of our love being the thing that ruins his career. "I love you. I will never stop loving you, okay. If you decide to publicly deny any relationship outside of your marriage, baby, I swear I will not quit you. I couldn't even if I tried."

"It's not that." He says, and I can tell that he is still warring with himself. "I-" he clears his throat and shifts on the bed. "I know what I have to do, but I don't know that it is what I want to do."

"Are you saying that you want to give up the presidency?" I'm astounded by the words he's saying. We talked about this being an eventuality, but the plan was never to give up all of his hard work. We planned to quit this thing between us because it's just not good for either of us, and not just because of our positions. There are so many other things that come into play, so many other things to worry about.

Edward doesn't reply to my question. He doesn't even blink.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _His eyes remain on me for a second too long, and when he realizes, his eyes cut to Charlie's. "There are things to be done Charles. Things that I think I am capable of doing. We have all sat down and discussed the packages, now it's time we move toward that common goal. You can't sit there and tell me that we are where we need to be."_

 _"That is not exactly a fair question to pose. Every Presidential candidate thinks they would better suit the role as the leader of the free world." I toss my input and realize that Edward had not expected that I would speak. Woman are to be seen, not heard and all._

 _"I am not every Presidential candidate Miss Swan." The smile he gave me literally caused my ovaries to tingle with excitement._

 _I had to take a deep calming breath before speaking. "Indeed."_

 _"The question is son-" The way Charlie spits out the word, he might as well have said 'boy.' He literally believes Edwards age is a deciding factor. To my dad Thirty-eight is too young to become President. My dad has been around longer, and has worked his ass off. Charlie believes real world experience is what makes a person, and to him Edward just has not lived long enough...experienced enough turmoil, nor seen it to have a real opinion about anything. "If you are having difficulty getting along with colleagues, nor effectively work with Congress, how do you suppose you will be able to accomplish anything as President?"_

 _Edward looked away momentarily, and grins almost a cocky way of saying good one old man. I caught it, mom caught it, and you can be damn sure that Charlie caught it. Dad is seething beneath the surface but he's had years of practice keeping his cool._

 _"Charles, do not take my firmness in my beliefs as arrogance really and truly I am a nice guy."_

 _"You also are attempting to cause division. That is not what a leader does."_

 _"We can sit here all day pointing fingers, trying to point out my flaws, but it's to no avail. I am who I am. Congress will have to accept that when the time comes." Then he stands, and buttons his suit jacket. "Embrace it Charlie. If all if America can, you should as well."_

 _And it's true. America loves his open honesty, and his willingness to point out the flaws in our system, and the corruptiness of our government. He also does not shy away from controversy, nor does he particularly care if he is well liked. He does not wish to be an outsider, yet with his very mixed yet firm beliefs, he has become just that._

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

Frantically, I begin to pull away from him needing to grab a hold of the situation. "No, Edward! No! I won't let you do that." I push his arms away and stand, doing my signature thinking move by pacing the floor in front of him.

"Summer, stop pacing." He sighs, and runs his left hand across his face. I catch a flash of his wedding band and I hault my movements, standing still in front of him.

Edward reaches forward and grabs my hands. "You pace when you are upset." He pulls me forward. "When you're with me, I don't want you upset. I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"It's fine! We need to talk about this. We need a game plan. We need-"

"We need to tell the truth. We need to tell them how I am madly in love with the President's daughter, and I can no longer keep up this sham with my wife."

"We can't do that Edward! We can't do that and you know why."

His brows deeply furrow. "I have no idea why we can't do exactly that."

"Edward..." I take a deep calming breath, purging all the anxiety, and negative thoughts from my mind. It's now time for me to put aside my feelings, and put on my game face. "this is my job. You know that right? I do this for a living. Things like this I spin it in the favor of my client. Therefore if it comes out about us, my dad will expect me to crush you."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Edward bows his head as he speaks. "It has been a lovely evening President Swan, Mrs. Swan." Apparently Edward is back to his formality, and I think my dad actually appreciates it. Dinner is over, and as far as my dad is concerned pleasantries, and pretend comradery is over._

 _Edward looks around at each of us, but no one speaks which is incredibly rude. My dad usually offers to walk his guests to the front door, but like I said, my dad has thrown all decency out the window._

 _"Mr. Cullen, I'll walk you to your car." I tell him, as I step in front of him, happy to step in._

 _Edward smiles down at me as if I were an Angel sent straight from heaven, or a prayer he'd prayed that was sent down with flesh and blood._

 _"Thank you." He says softly, and my smile brightens fractionally._

 _"It's been a pleasure." Edward begins. "Mrs. Swan." He leans forward and squeezes shoulder gently as he kisses her cheek. Then he turns to my dad, he smiles never once faltering. My dad's expression however..._

 _I roll my eyes at his obvious disdain. "President Swan." They shake hands, eye contact locked firmly. It takes a shove from me to get either of them to back down._

 _"This way." I tell Edward, walking past my parents with my head in their direction. I narrow my eyes at them hoping they regret their behavior._

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"I don't care Summer." He stands, and unbuttons his suit jacket, then he removes his jacket, and begins removing his cuff links as he moves over toward the dresser.

"I can't do that to you. Just like you can't hurt me, I can't hurt you. But understand this Edward. My dad will only hire someone who will ruin you and I can't sit back and watch that knowing that I could have prevented it if only we had kept quiet."

"There is no more keeping quiet!" He raises his voice, but then seemingly checks himself, calming down. Rosalie knows, and she told her father, and that is how James found out. They gave me a choice Summer. It's either you or the election, and baby I choose you."

I can't help the tears the freely flow from my eyes from hearing his words. I rush over to him, clutching him by his shirt, then I pull him to me and kiss him hard, part his lips with my tongue and taste his deeply, ravishing him passionately, thrusting all of my love into the kiss.

There were no words to speak after that moment. Our lips tongue and body did the talking for us there-after.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"So Miss Swan. I hear that you are damn good at your job."Edward begins, and his compliment rather as hearsay or not is a proud moment for me._

 _"I am. I love what I do."I shrug, but then shiver a bit when the night air touches my skin._

 _"Well those who love their job usually do it very well. So I believe all of the great things I hear."_

 _I turn my head to look up at him just as he looks down at me. I'm happy to find that we have matching grins._

 _"As you should. But if you can believe it, my job has been a bit boring as of late."_

 _Edward nods as if understanding such a dilemma. "Not many scandals to bust down with parents like that."_

 _"I have other clients. I don't exactly have my own office or Associates like Olivia Pope, but I do quite well. I'm more on the level of Zoe Morgan." I tell him, and watch his brows furrow, but he doesn't open his mouth to voice his question. "I watch alot of TV in my off time."_

 _At this he laughs, and shakes his head. He turns with his back to his car when we reach it. His driver is out of the car with his hand waiting at the back door ready to open it whenever Edward is ready._

 _"I can't remember the last time I watched television." He looks heavenward. "Five years ago maybe."_

 _"Wow!" My eyes widen as I gape at him in surprise. "That long?"_

 _"Maybe not." He laughs and I join in. When we quiet down neither of us say any words, but our eyes speak volumes. Sparks fly between us, and the air crackles around us, lighting a fire neither of us would ever be able to put out._

*O*o*O*

* * *

 ** _Present Time_**

"We have got to stop doing this, Edward." As I speak he ignores me, raining kisses down my collarbone, smothering me in his loving embrace.

"Mmhmm..." He groans in a way that leads me to believe he is not paying me even the slightest bit of attention.

We left the hotel two weeks ago fully masked in our fake personas ready to face the world head on. We came to a decision before we left and neither of us agreed with the decision but it was the only option we had.

We had to stop seeing each other.

That way there would be nothing to report if anyone were to find out the truth. I am also afraid of backlash from Edward's campaign manager. For one thing, he loathes me and thinks that I am a brainwashing bitch. This is because Edward fully stood behind and supported a few of the policies that I mentioned in passing. Each decision was directly against what James-his campaign manager wanted for him.

I'm also afraid that Rosalie will open her mouth and out us just to be spiteful. She scared me out of my mind last week when she called a press conference. I was in New York at the time with no way to get to her. I'm not quite sure what I would have done if I could have gotten to her, but I know for sure I would have stopped her from doing any harm to Edward. I would do anything to protect Edward, even blackmail his wife.

It's my job to spin things about people, help people out of bad situations and turn their lives around by flipping their image. Whatever story she would have spit out to the media would have only hurt her because she had no clue who she was dealing with.

I watched her on television with nervous trepidation, biting my nails the entire hour long interview. In the last five minutes it was clear she was not outting Edward, but promoting him and doing a damn good job.

She played the happy wife deeply in love. She even blushed when asked if her husband wore boxers or briefs. I smiled when she said briefs, knowing that Edward hates those prefers boxers. Does she not know her husband at all, or is this all for the camera?

I wasn't so sure, but I had to admit that she was well trained for the role of First Lady. That thought alone ate away at my insides.

I remembered when Edward and I first began our affair, he was particularly angry at the fact that I had a hold on him. He'd said that I put a curse on him, bewitched him, charmed him...and he did not have the strength to let go.

In the same breath he'd told me that he would have to suffer because the fun was over. He got what he wanted and he couldn't kid himself into thinking that I was First Lady material.

In the beginning his words had shocked me. Then the hurt took a hold of my entire being. The pain seeping into my heart, and rooting itself there before spreading outward shattering my peaceful existence.

He hurt me. I gave him the power to hurt me. I never do that.

That's when I knew I was in too deep. That's when I knew I had fallen in love with a married man. A married man destined to be the United States President; and he didn't believe I was good enough.

His wife had been prepped for such a role from the impressionable age of five. She talks about it non- stop in every interview. It's how she both gets the sympathy vote as well as the level headed vote.

What sort of vote would I get? The 'able-to-talk-her-way-out-of-any-situation' vote? No one cares about my particular talents.

Yes I am the daughter of the current President, but that really means nothing as far as the world is concerned. Especially if I am seen as a home wrecking whore.

"Edward please stop." I push his shoulders, trying to free myself of his hold.

"You know I can't do that." He mumbles, his words ghosting across my skin delicately.

"This is the last time, okay. We said this would be the last time."

"We also said that two weeks ago." He kisses my shoulder, then my neck, my eyes closing on impact. "I can't get enough of you, Summer." He whispers in my ear causing me to shiver.

"You promised." I whisper just as low, and slowly open my eyes quickly meeting his very lazy gaze. He's aroused which is normally the case when we are together. However this is different. We are different. The dynamic between us has changed, and I am more afraid more than ever that we have reached the point of no return.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Caution._**

 _Noun._

 _Care taken to avoid danger. Warning._

 _Something I have sorely taken for granted over the past few months. I'm a careful person by nature, but when it comes to Edward all caution is thrown out the window._

 _I become a stronger version of myself. The tough woman's skin thickens with a man at her side and all. I forget that he's not my man. I forget that the strength is borrowed, and I have to give it back. I forget that I'm strong without him and will continue to be that way even when we're not together._

 _I don't want to forget anymore._

 _I am capable of so many great things...yet here I am devoting three days out of my week to make sure that Senator Cullen's campaign is on the right track._

 _Charlie is supposed to be my priority. I am supposed to watch out for anything that may harm this election. I am supposed to ensure him a win by making way for any known threats to be crushed without notice. That's what I was able to do the first year he ran for President. This year, I am finding it difficult. It's all because of Edward. Everything is because of Edward._

 _"You're deep in thought." I hear the voice, smell his bare cologne and raw male scent. I know who he is before I even look into his eyes, before he even touches me._

 _He twirls a lock of my hair around his finger and I glance up just as he is inspecting it._

 _With furrowed brows he speaks in a voice of disbelief. "You cut your hair."_

 _I tuck my hair behind my ear and glare up at him, huffing in annoyance._

 _"The future President of the United States should not care that I cut my hair or not," I finish with the roll of my eyes. Then I sigh. "You're supposed to be in Ohio. Why are you here?"_

 _"I heard you were having lunch with my wife in my home and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to-"_

 _"To what?" Bitterness. That's all I feel when I look at this man. It's borderline hatred, but I can't go there. I can never go there...I love him too much._

*O*o*O*

* * *

 ** _Present Time_**

Edward sighs but doesn't release me from his grasp. "I obviously didn't mean a goddamn word that I said Summer; now shut up and let me kiss you." And with that he does kiss me, taking away every possible protest in my fuzzy brain.

"Mmm..." he moans. "So sweet. Always so sweet."

He pulls away to look at me and I watch his smile fade as he takes in my expression.

"What?" He's angry. It's impossible for him to hide...even if I didn't know him so well.

"You have fallen behind in the polls." I whisper, my eyes downcast uncharacteristically shy.

"So what?" He lifts my chin.

"You're not taking this seriously."

"And you worry too much Summer. Forget about all of that for one second and just... be with me."

Taking a deep relaxing breath, I feel my body unclench from all of it's daily pressure and I just breathe. For once in almost three months I breathe easy, and it feels good.

Edward watches as my body relaxes and he leans towards me, his eyes locked on my lips.

Just as his lips ghost across mine I hear the distinct click of the front door.

Both of our heads swing in the direction of the door and we freeze.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

He looks confused by my spitfire attitude. I'm never that way with him. Even when he pisses me off I still obey him, I still cater to his needs first because it's how we are.

How we were.

"I thought that maybe I could see you before I head off to my lunch meeting." He finishes, masking his displeasure and steadying me with a glance that clearly states he is better at this game than I am. He will get whatever it is that he came here for. The look in his eyes tells me that he came here strictly for me to wet his dick.

"Well now that you see me, you can leave." I wave a hand dismissively hoping he takes the hint. I can't be around him right now. I just can't.

He laughs lowly, without an ounce of actual humor. He's getting upset and it shows.

Without much notice he grabs my arm, pulling me up to meet his gaze head on.

"You know what I want Summer. Let's not make this difficult."

"You speak as if I owe you this. I owe you nothing. I am my own person Senator Cullen. I have a right to say no."He's moving me close to tears as I struggle to cling to my sanity.

His brows knit deeper and his chest visibly puffs out. "Is that what you want?"

Without hesitation I exclaim, "Yes. You said all you had to say last week and now it's time to move on."

He releases me, and runs a hand down his face, then runs it through his hair pulling the ends as his nostril flare. He eyes me contritely.

I intake a shuttering breath trying to control myself. He knows what that look does to me. He knows I can't stay angry at him forever and he's taking full advantage of my weakness.

"Don't!" I tell him, breathing calmer, but my chest visibly rises and falls heavier as I attempt to keep my tears at bay.

"I didn't mean it." He says, grabbing onto my arms. He lightly shakes me trying to make me see the error of his ways. "I was angry. I am angry." He says with remorse deep in his green eyes.

"Don't be. We had fun right? Isn't that what you told me? Fun!" I punctuate the word as I attempt to hurt him as he's hurt me. "but it's all over now right? Because I'm not First Lady material."

Edward growls and whips away from me, then he pivots and looks at me with blazing eyes of pure self- loathing.

"I fucked up Bella! What do you want from me?"

*O*o*O*

We are only left in suspense for mere seconds because in walks Edward's campaign manager flanked by...my father.

I gasp and I hear Edward curse under his breath.

"And here's your proof Mr. President." James says, holding a hand out toward us, a satisfied grin on his face.

I pull the covers up to hide my bare chest and also to hide from my father's disapproving glance.

"Now as we spoke about, get her out of here and out of Senator Cullen's life or the next headline you see will read, "Presidents daughter turned homewrecker."

"That's a terrible attempt at a headline. They would never post such a thing." I mumble from beneath the covers.

"Bella, let's go." Charlie's voice is sharp and no non sense. However he has forgotten that I am an adult and can do as I please.

"I'll meet you at home dad."

"No, no, no, no you won't. You see this man here-" James points at Edward. I glance over to see Edward putting on his shirt. "Is due on a flight in an hour. One that he refuses to get on because he's here fucking your brains out."

"Enough James! Get out, or your fired." Edward intervenes. James has the audacity to laugh.

"You don't have the authority nor the balls to fire me Senator Cullen. Now, you have twenty minutes to get up and plaster on the fake smile we all know and love."

Edwards hops out of bed in only a t-shirt and his boxers and faces off with James. "Get out while you still have the use of your limbs. You're fired."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I walk up to him and look up, staring into his eyes gripping on to a small amount of anger. I push down my sadness and face him-my problem- head on._

 _"Nothing. I want nothing from you."I turn to walk away but he grabs my arm._

 _"You are First Lady material Summer."_

 _"Don't call me that!" I snap, and pause to take a breath. He visibly back tracks as my tone is a slap across the face. "You address me in a professional manner. I am Miss Swan, or Isabella."_

 _Edward drops his gaze to the ground and places his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Listen, I didn't mean what I said. You just don't know what it's like-the expectations. I don't know which way is up anymore."_

 _I roll my eyes, and turn to walk away again, but he tugs my arm. "Wait."_

 _"Why? So you can further explain to me how pressure made you say such awful things to me? Take some of the responsibility Edward. You meant every word."_

 _"Fine. Fine. I take responsibility and I'm sorry. Summer; I don't know how to make this better."_

 _"Good thing you're clueless...because there's nothing to make it better between us."_

 _He releases my arm as my words are like shards of glass cutting him deeper than he ever could have cut me._

 _I know what I have become to him. An obsession. A drug. An unshakeable fixture in his life; and I'm pushing him away._

 _This time it's not out of anger...this time it's out of love. He has to see that this can never go anywhere. We can never go anywhere. We were doomed from the start._

 _"I can't just let you-"_

 _"You can and you will." I take a step away from him and he follows after me grabbing my upper arms._

 _"Bella, I am telling you the god honest truth. I can't." He begins to squeeze my arms, letting his hands trail up toward my shoulders squeezing as they move. "Please, Summer. Please." He squeezes my shoulders and the look within his eyes causes tears to prick the back of my eyes. I stifle a sob, even as it bubbles up in my chest._

 _Edward's hands cup around my neck and move to cup my face. I watch the depth of his emotion splay across his face and it's overwhelming. It reflects the conflict stirring in me._

 _He moves in for a kiss and even as I see it coming I don't pull away, I don't attempt to stop him. I stand perfectly still and focus my energy on breathing and staying upright._

 _Just as his lips are about to brush mine, a throat clears alerting us to another presence._

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

Charlie completely ignores the catastrophe going on beside him and shouts, "Bella, get out of that bed this instant."

"Charlie, I'm not leaving. I am an adult-"

"You're not acting like one. Isabella, this is very irresponsible of you. I expected more out of you, not just as my employee, but as my daughter. You have broken my heart." With that he walks out without another word or glance. I begin to cry hot liquid tears, feeling utterly defeated.

"Shut your whore up will ya!" James shouts and just as I am about to defend myself, Edward decks him right in the face. He stumbles back staring at Edward with wide eyes full of disbelief. "You're making one hell of a mistake. Do you know who that woman is? What she can and will do to protect herself, and her father? Senator Cullen if we don't strike now, her father will spin this in his favor. Now if you would just get on the plane, I can get my team on this and we can have it handled by morning. If the President leaks this information before you do he has power over the media. He controls how this thing plays out, and in the end he wins. Is that what you want?"

Without much thought Edward breathes a confident, "Yes."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Ahem! Am I interrupting?" A female voice rings loud and clear and I am struck by the fear that all is lost. This is it! This is the pivotal point in our relationship. It's really over now.

Edward doesn't release me and I'm too shocked to move. He drops his forehead to mine and closes his eyes taking a long breath before standing up right.

"Rose-" Edward begins, but a hand from Mrs. Cullen stops him in his tracks.

"Save it Edward. I heard every word and saw enough to get the gist of what is going on here." She folds her arms across her chest and glances at me. "Now, you're a crisis manager Isabella. This has just become a crisis. Fix it!" She snaps.

I glance at Edward in confusion and then I look back at her. "I don't understand."

Her eyebrows lift into her hair line. "If anyone else walked in here and heard what was being said, Edward here would lose it all. Every bit of hard work blood sweat and tears. Every bit of money my father so generously put into making this pathetic little boy look like a man."

I take a step in her direction ready to pounce, but Edward grabs my arm. "No Edward. Release your little pet. I want to hear what she has to say. What is it kitten?" She blinks her eyes at me but her tone is beyond patronizing.

I look over at Edward and nod. "You were right. She is a bitch!"

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"Let him ruin me, but she is left out of this. I will drop out if I have to. Whatever I need to do to protect her." Then Edward turns to me. "I will protect you, Summer."

"Edward you can't. Even if you drop out; my father feels disrespected and he already hates you...just give me a day to think of something. Don't step down."

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend, dont drop out. There's a way we can spin this. You don't have time to worry about her, or anyone else's feelings. We have already devised a kill list, and we can have it implemented the second you step foot on the plane."

"Kill list?"Edward asks, but I already know the answer.

James confirms my suspicion when he points at me. "We have no other choice. We have nothing on the President; however we can make you look like the victim in this."

"Have you not listened to a single word that I have said?"

"I hear you loud and clear... but honestly, there's no other way. Rosalie has written a novel, outing your behavior. She threatens to release that book if you do not destroy this woman." He points at me. "Now, I have read pieces of the book your wife wrote sir, and it's not good for either of you."

Edward nods and begins to pace. "I'll get on the plane." Edward agrees. "But she comes with me. We report what I say, and nothing more, am I clear?"

"Crystal." James says with a smile, but he sets me with a steely glance. "Crystal clear."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Mrs. Cullen snickers. "Oh you can do better than that Edward. All of those big words in that head of yours thanks to my many years spent prepping you to become the President of the United States."

With pursed lips and narrowed eyes in utter dismay, I voice my inner thoughts. "Who the hell do you think you are speaking to him like that?"

"Bella, ignore Rosalie; I do." He tugs me toward him, but I shrug him off. He sighs, and glances heavenward.

I face Mrs. Cullen the way that I do everything else in my life, head on and without fear. "You've got a lot of nerve."

"Me?" She grins mockingly, her eyebrows raising again. "Was I the one confessing my love to your husband only minutes ago?"

"Don't pretend to give a shit about your marriage!"

"It's sort of hard to do." She sucks in air through her teeth, and then bites the corner of her lips in an unsettling way. "He is my husband." Resentment etched in every syllable and her grin clings to arrogance. She has what I want and she knows it.

I take a slow threatening step in her direction and grit out through tight lips and angrily chattering teeth. "Only on paper."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

The next morning I rush home to pack a bag in order to meet Edward in New York. He left the hotel and immediately boarded the flight, however he wanted me to be more relaxed and more prepared so he left me here to pack and told me to meet him in the morning.

It was nearly nine in the morning when I reached my front door, my suitcases in hand and a smile on my face. I opened the door and a scream rushed from my lips at the sight before me. The entire stretch of green grass is full of reporters, paparazzi, and plenty of bystanders attempting to get a headstart on the scoop.

Seconds later the door is slammed shut and a hand is clamped over my mouth. I hadn't even realized that I was still screaming.

I am escorted to the couch where I attempt to sit but can't. I begin to pace, tapping my forehead for a conclusion. There is a solid possibility that this has nothing to do with my relationship with Senator Cullen.

"Bella..." My dad begins, sitting across from me. "Why did you do it?"

I stop my pacing and face him head on. "Because I love him, dad!"

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

She grins wickedly and still manages to look patronizing as she tilts her head to the side. "On paper or not. I'm the one with the ring, the one with the title, forever Mrs. Cullen." She walks towards Edward and places her left hand on his chest, moving it up and into his hair. "Senator Cullen will escort you out of our home now. You enjoy the rest of your day Isabella."

And with that she walks down the hall and out of sight.

"What a bitch!" I mumble, shocked that she can seem so pleasant on television and actually be the Dragon lady off camera.

I feel Edward behind me, one hand slowly inches along my waist, then he tugs pulling me against him. He leans down and into my ear, whispering soft words of seduction as if he'd quickly forgotten all that had transpired only seconds ago.

"Now. Where were we?"

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"Bella..." Charlie tries to find the words to say as my boss, but honestly all I want right now is my dad. I need my dad, not the President of the United States.

"No, dad, listen to me. I'm sorry for disappointing you-hurting you. I didn't want to hurt you. We didn't even mean for it to get this far. It just happened."

Charlie sighs and takes a deep breath glancing toward the window. "It just happened, and now we are dealing with a media circus. Where is he Bella? Because from the looks of it, he left you to deal with this alone and that doesn't sit well with me."

I begin to pace again trying to force my brain to function but I'm failing miserably. I'm too emotional. "What are they saying?"

Charlie rubs the back of his neck staring up at me with tired eyes. "That you are Senator Cullen's mistress and The First Lady is sticking beside him for support."

"WHAT?" I raise my voice. Edward wouldn't do this. This wreaks of James' handy work. Son of a bitch played us, and I bet Mrs. Cullen is in on it as well.

I quickly take out my phone and dial Edward's number. "Dad, he didn't do this. His campaign manager did."

Charlie walks up to me and takes my hand in his pulling me toward the living room, "I have to call him. I have to-"

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"You were escorting me out of a place I didn't even want to be in. My parents pressured me to come here today; to play nice.

Edward kisses my shoulder squeezing my waist. "Don't take it personally. She's like that with everyone."

"It is personal Edward." I turn in his arms. "I'm screwing her husband. How long has she known?"

Edward sighs and glances heavenward. "Since last week. I came home late and I was drunk. It was right after you and I had left the hotel...after our fight. I was drunk and pissed off. I said your name in the midst of an argument with her."

I drop my forehead to his chest and take a deep breath. "That's why she invited me here today." I observe. "To what? To warn me off?"

"She wants to see where your head is at. See if you are an asset, or a liability. Everything is calculated with that woman. She was just going to pick your brain."He rubs my back soothingly.

"She's insane." I mumble against his chest, clutching him close.

"She's a visionary and her goal is to become First Lady by any means necessary."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

The words die on my lips as Edward's face comes into view on Good Morning America. That's not what causes me to pause, it's the fact that his wife is sitting next to him clutching his hand. She places her left hand on his shoulder and gently pats his chest in support.

I listen to every word spoken, but my mind is going a million miles a minute. "He played you Bella. It was a ploy to get to me."

I swipe away unwelcome tears and straighten my back to compose myself. I feel my dad's comforting touch on my shoulder steadying me. "It's time you do your job Sweetheart. You know how to spin this."

I watch Edward turn to his wife and peck her lips softly causing my blood to boil. "I know exactly how to spin this." I shrug off my dad's arm and turn away to walk towards my home office. "I'm going to crush him."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Trust._

 _It is like a sheet of paper. Once that paper is crumbled up, you can't just flatten it out and expect it to look as it once did. It can never be that perfect sheet of paper ever again._

 _That's how my trust is with Senator Cullen. It's had its moments of momentary crushing and crumbling, only to be ironed out once the air has cleared. He expects at every turn that my trust in him will never change. He expects me to be unwavering. He expects my trust in him to remain perfect even when he gives me a reason to doubt._

 _Today is one of those days. He's shown me that he still has feelings for his wife however small, they are still there. He tells me to trust that nothing is going on between him and his wife and I am supposed to believe him._

 _"He is not running alongside me as Vice President." Edward says in a voice tinged with anger._

 _"Why not?" I ask eventhough I know the answer. I watch as he loosens his tie, and places both hands on his desk, his shoulders lifting with much effort._

 _"Because-"_

 _"Because Governor McCarty is interested in his wife." James interjects, walking into the room. He gives me a pointed look._

*O*o*O*

* * *

 ** _Present Time_**

I called a few of my usual clients, trying to see if I could call in a few of my favors, but it was no use. They all see me for what I truly am. I'm no fixer-problem solver- I am the problem. None of them want anything to do with me after the shitstorm I have been linked too. The media is destroying me, and I have lost all support. All that I have left is my small team that my dad has put together. There's a possibility that they will not help seeing as they are loyal to my father and not to me.

My father was right. I am here all alone and Edward left me here.

Just as the thought enters my mind my phone rings. I know who is calling and I start to ignore it but the need to hear his voice one last time is too great.

"Speak." I tell him in my usual business voice. He needs to know that I am all business now.

"Summer." He begins, and the voice he uses against me almost shatters my resolve.

"What do you want?" My voice is a plea for him to rip the bandaid off. I can't take his pleasantries and I will give none in return.

"How bad is it?" His question completely throws me and I'm left stunned.

"That's none of your concern at this point Edward. I have it under control."

He doesn't speak for a long time but I know he's still there. "Are you still meeting me here?" His voice is a little hesitant as he braces himself for my answer.

"Why would I?" I snap. He still wants me in New York? Why?

"Baby there's a plan in motion. One you cannot see, but I need you to trust me."

"Why would I do that? Why would I put my trust in you?"

"Because you have no other choice."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"That's not it." Edward grits out. "The man has become a pompous asshole, a goof ball, and he is disrespectful."_

 _"Senator, he was your successor. You were okay with him being your Vice President until you caught him with Rosalie yesterday." James says and my head snaps over to Edward as he glares daggers at James._

 _Edward shakes his head with a far away look in his eyes. "He's disrespectful." Edward raises his voice._

 _"Edward we were caught doing something very similar three weeks ago." I tell him, and watch as he pulls his chair out and slumps into it. "Do you still love Rosalie?" The answer could possibly tear me apart but I have to know the truth._

 _"No." He answers without hesitation. His eyes slowly lift to mine. "But she is my wife."_

 _"And you care about her." I finish his sentence. He doesn't speak for long seconds and I figure that it is my time to leave. There's nothing more to say. I stare at him longingly wishing he'd just offer me one last glance. When he doesn't I turn my back to him and head for the door._

 _"But I care about you more." He finally says. My eyes shut from the impact of his words and my heart stutters in my chest. I inhale his words and try to breathe._

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

I could stand here and tell him how he's hurt me and how I wish like hell that we had never met. I could try to hurt him as he's hurt me because the anger is still fresh and the pain is a dull ache building in my chest that I have refused to focus on...but suddenly none of that feels right.

Doing that will only delay my brief glimpse into sanity. Doing that will only cause more bad than good. So I push aside my sweltering anger and ask the million dollar question.

"What should I do?"

*O*o*O*

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"With all due respect Senator; I must inform you that Governor McCarty is your best bet at winning over the South. He is originally from Tennessee and-"_

 _"Find me someone else." Edward says with finality, a look of pure disgust on his face._

 _"That's not possible." James responds._

 _I watch as Edward leans forward in his seat, glaring at James. "Then you get that ungrateful bastard to stop screwing my wife."_

 _No one speaks for long seconds and I start to question the need for my presence. Then I realize why he wanted me here. He wanted my help...because he trusts me._

 _The job is simple. I do things like this all the time; I'm a talker, a fixer-a damn good one. This is a problem that he has, he wants a solution, and he wants it now._

 _I turn to leave, and with my hand on the knob I assure them, "Consider it handled."_

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time** _

Edward laid the plan out for me and most of it was in my opinion brilliant, but I was afraid it wouldn't work. Partly because Mrs. Cullen is cunning and very conniving. And also because James is a determined little shit that will do anything to get what he thinks is best. He didn't think Edward was strong enough to handle this level of scrutiny. That is why he didn't want anything about Edward and me to leak at all.

Edward had other plans. Edward had leaked my name the second I stepped foot in my home last night without James knowing. I was initially very upset when he'd told me that he was the one that had leaked my name to a reporter. I could not fathom why he would do such a thing, but after he explained, I had to admit that it was a genius plan.

James went ape shit when he heard that someone had leaked that Senator Cullen was amid a sex scandal, and immediately went into his kill file. He destroyed my name anonymously, but Edward and I both know it is his doing.

Edward expressed that he had to quickly fly Rose out to New York in the guise of a concerned wife. It was all part of Edwards plan, and no one was knowledgable to what he had set in motion.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Governor, please..." I trail off pointing to a seat in one of the conference rooms here in the White House._

 _"When will President Swan be joining us?" He asks with his usual dimpled smile in place._

 _"He won't be. Not today anyway. It's just you and me."_

 _He shifts in his seat and tilts his head to the side already attempting to calculate my reason for bringing him here._

 _"What's this about?"_

 _"Mrs. Cullen, or Rosie as you call her."_

 _At this he laughs nervously and stands from his seat._

 _"What do want Bella?" He coolly asks, and I sit forward in my seat fixing him with a deadly serious look._

 _"Actually I'm here to find out what it is that you want."I reply, to which he nervously flattens his tie and grins at my audacity._

 _"You can't be serious? You want to use your fix- it skills on me? It won't work Miss Swan. Rosalie has already told me much about you."_

 _"Do you want to be Vice President?" I ask him, cutting through the bullshit in his sad attempt to take control of the conversation. He has no clue who he is up against._

 _He lifts a brow. "Do you want to be VP, or do you want to continue to screw Rosalie?"_

 _Indignantly he turns, resigned to the conversation. "I'm not answering that."_

 _"You have to Governor. You have to choose. Either you want to be VP, or you want to screw Rosalie. You can't have both. I will not allow you to have both and neither will he. Now, it is in your best bet to cozy up to Senator Cullen if you want to seal your political future, otherwise you leave me no other choice..." I lean back in my seat confidently, "but to use my considerable talents to tear you down. When I am through with you the only way you will be able to survive is by teaching political science at a Community College. And while you may be okay with such an existence; how long will Rosalie stick around then? You will lose Rosalie's interest because that is not the sort of woman she is. She likes power, which I will surely strip from you if you choose her. Now I will ask you again, Governor. Do you want to be the Vice President of the United States for the next four years, or do you want to screw Rosalie Hale-Cullen for the next month because that's how long it will take for her to lose interest in you after I am done destroying you. Now. Choose!"_

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"What the hell Edward?" Rosalie comes through the doors holding up a bunch of paperwork. She looks positively homicidal, but she stops in her tracks when she sees me. "You! You put him up to this?"

"Me? Why would I do that?" I play the role of the innocent little victim in this whole situation.

"First you subject me to a lawsuit where I am prohibited from selling my book to anyone, after I publicly announced and promoted my work. Now I have public scrutiny to face because you want to divorce me for this whore?"

"Don't pretend to care about him. You have Governor McCarty at your disposal."

"Oh fuck you little girl. You have no idea what you've done. There's no way he can win if he divorces me."

"Oh but there is. Sadly you will no longer be my wife at that point. Make this easy on everyone and just sign the papers Rose."

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _He's silent for a considerable length of time before he backs away, but stops short when a thought occurs to him._

 _"Do you enjoy it?" He asks out of the blue, stepping forward slowly, his eyes locked on me. "The power? The feeling you get when you are clutching at someone's insides making them bend to whatever twisted will that has been planted when you are made to carry out these little tasks? How can you sleep at night knowing that you destroy just as many lives as you fix?"_

 _"Governor-" I attempt to interject, but he slaps the table and the sound stops my thought from falling from my lips as I jump from the sound that resonates through the room. My heart speeds up, and when I glance up into his eyes raw emotion is all that I see._

 _"I love her." He says breathlessly. "I love her." He repeats again with conviction._

 _I want to believe the small voice in my head that tells me that what he is saying is true. The voice that shouts how wrong it is to tear apart his relationship with Rose, even as I continue to rip apart her relationship with her husband. The very same husband that cares enough to want to stop her from having an affair, but doesn't care enough to end his own._

 _I am a hypocrite...but I don't have time to dwell on that fact. It is not my job to dwell on that fact. It is not my job to know or care if he loves Rose...my job is to fix things, fix situations fix problems. That is what I am here to do._

 _Plastering on my fake smile, I push aside my own personal feelings on the matter, and stand to face him the way I face everything in life._

 _"Then choose her. By all means, please restore my faith in humanity." I turn away from him, and walk toward the door. "You have twenty-four hours to end things with Rosalie or life as you know it will be over."_

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

Rose looks moved to tears as she hunches over the table, pen in hand. "I stood by your side while you admitted to an affair on national television. All the while you were planning to stab me in the back. You made me look like a fool, and I know you're the reason Emmett won't even look me in the eye." Tears brim her eyes at that moment. "I never wanted you...I have always wanted Emmett, but he doesn't have what you have. He would have never become Governor or even Vice President without your help, I know it, you know it, and even he knows it. That is the only reason I stayed with you, prepped you, protected you for all these years." She lifts the divorce papers and flares her nostrils. "This is the thanks I get."

"Rose, I will no longer stand in your way if you decide to pursue Emmett. It was selfish of me to stand in the way-"

"Very selfish! God forbid someone else besides you is happy for a change," She screeches, and wipes at her tears. She signs the papers, straightens her back and tosses them to the ground at Edward's feet, tossing the pen along with them. "There're your papers, and your chances of becoming President have just been thrown out the window. Do us all a favor and make this a quick divorce. I don't want to be married to you even a second longer than I have to. You make me sick."

"The feeling is mutual dear." Edward collects the papers, and stands, placing them on his desk.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I pick up the phone he had given me for our secret line and dial his number in order to tell him the 'good' news. "Governor McCarty has agreed to stop seeing Mrs. Cullen. Is there anything else that you require?"_

 _"No. That will be all." He says sounding distracted._

 _Feeling dismissed, I sigh and slowly move my phone from my ear._

 _My thumb hovers the end button when he speaks again. "Summer." He calls, and in a rush the phone is back to my ear. I sigh and close my eyes preparing for whatever he has to say._

 _"Thank you. But I would have preferred if you had stayed out of it. You do not work for me Summer. You-"_

 _"So I'm good enough to be your fuck buddy, mistress-or whatever you consider me to be; but I'm not good enough to be your loyal employee and friend?"."_

 _"God damn it Bella you are not my employee, my fuck buddy or my mistress. You mean so much more to me than that and you know it."_

 _"But no one else does." I don't mean to start crying but the tears freely begin to flow from my eyes. "You have to know that-"_

 _"Don't cry, love." He sighs and I hear him curse, but he has moved the phone from his ear. I silently cry waiting for him to come back to the phone. "I know." He answers. "I know exactly what you are feeling, because I feel it too."_

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Present Time**_

"Come between my relationship with Emmett again and I will talk. I will do a tell-all interview that will destroy the very fabric of your existence, as well as your whore's. I can play the victim baby. I am a phenomenal actress."

"I am aware. You pretended to be happily married for years."

Rosalie smirks and tilts her head to the side, glancing at me. "You won him, but what will you do when he loses the election?"

"First, he will not lose the election; I will make sure he doesn't, second, even if he did, I will still love him."

She shakes her head. "How does daddy dearest feel about your betrayal?"

As if I have to explain anything to her. "Actually..." I glance up at Edward. "My father is looking forward to retirement. He will publicly announce his support for Edward tonight. Make sure you watch." I wink at her and watch her mouth fall open.

*O*o*O*

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Two weeks ago Governor Emmett McCarty was announced as Senator Cullen's running mate. Everything with Governor McCarty was going according to plan all because he took my very professional advice seriously as it was a threat and a promise wrapped into one._

 _Two weeks ago, Rosalie informed her father that Edward and I were having an affair as a way of backlash for stealing Emmett from her. Her father in turn gave Edward a choice: me or the Presidency. The same ultimatum I had given Governor McCarty._

 _After hearing this news from James, I thought I had made the decision to cut all ties with Edward. He was our next President after all and I could not stand in his way. Could I?_

 _Just as I am opening my laptop the phone Edward gave me lights up with a text message. I glance down at it, and frown. Speaking of the devil._

 _ ***Hilton at 7 today***_

 _ ***I'll be there. Anything else?***_

*O*o*O*

* * *

 _ **Inhale the future Exhale the past. This is where past and present collide.**_

 _ **Present Day**_

Fixing Edward's tie, I ignore his intense gaze on my face. He shoves his groin area forward and wiggles allowing me to feel his erection.

I grin and glance into his eyes as he does the same. "Stop that." I tell him. "You have a speech to make in less than ten minutes."

"Then stop touching me. You're making my predicament a lot worse."

I slap his suit-clad shoulder, and then sweep my hands around his suit knocking away invisible lint.

Taking a step back to get a good look at him, I voice my opinion of his appearance, "You look damn good President Cullen."

*O*o*O*

* * *

The story is told backwards and forwards, the ending was also the beginning in a way. The text for Edward and Bella to meet at the Hilton was the beginning of the story told in Present Day, but the story sort of went in reverse telling how they got to that point. We wanted it to almost be like the movie momentum which is one of my favorite movies. It is confusing, but in the end the stories ties together as I hope we accomplished with this story.

Thank you guys so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
